


Never Stop Singing (Hope Trolls Fanfic)

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Other, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: Branch finds his daughter in the back singing a song from his past.
Relationships: Branch & Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Never Stop Singing (Hope Trolls Fanfic)

*Hope was outside playing while Poppy was inside sewing. Branch came home from work.*  
Branch:“I’m home.”   
Poppy:“Hi honey, how was work?”  
Branch:“Fine. Where Hope?”  
Poppy:“She outside playing. Don’t worry, I’ve been keeping an eye on her while I was sewing a new dress for her. And….done! What do you think?” *It was a pink dress with design of tree branch with leaves.*   
Branch:“Wow, is beautiful.”  
Poppy:“Can you bring Hope inside so I could see if it fits her?”  
Branch:“Sure.” *He walks out of the pod, but as he walked he heard her beautiful angel voice, the perfect voice that was combined of him and Poppy and looked to see her dancing. But the song she was singing…*   
Hope:🎵"And I need you now tonight, and I need you more then ever. And if you only hold me tight, will be holding on forever.“🎵 *Branch gets a pain in his chest whenever someone sing that song, He never expect his daughter to sing it. He noticed something moving in the distance, something slithery, and it was coming towards Hope…..This is all to familiar!* Branch:“Hope! Watch out!” Hope:🎵"And will only be making it right,“🎵 *She was too lost in song to realize something rose up behind her.* Branch:“HOPE!!!” Hope:🎵"Cause will never be wrong-Huh?“ *When she looked up, it was giant python! It hissed. Hope screamed when it charges at her. When she shut her eyes for her end, a batch of blue hair wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her away to safety. Branch put her behind him and attack the beast, it used it spike and slash it across his face.* Hope:“DADDY!” *He wipes the blood on his face and used his hair to whip and smack the beast, making it go back until it slithered away. Branch breath heavily. Hope looked at him, worried and guilty. She slowly walked up to him.* Hope:"D-daddy, I’m so sorry. I was so lost in song I didn’t-” *Branch pulled her into a tight hug and cried. Hope looked at him confused.* Hope:“Daddy?” *He pulled away, taking her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.* Branch:“You’re lucky I was here! You could’ve gotten killed!” Hope:“I… I’m sorry.” *Branch sighed.* Branch:“Look, you got to be more careful.” *Hope looked down, sadly.* Hope:“So, to be more careful…. I have to stop singing?” *Branch’s eyes widened. He didn’t want Hope to go down the same path he went through.* Branch:“No, you don’t.” *Hope looked up at him.* Branch:“Don’t ever, stop singing. It’s what makes you happy. And you shouldn’t stop just because someone tell you to, you just have to notice the world around you and not get to lost. So don’t ever stop doing what you love doing most. Understand?” Hope:“Okay.” Branch:“Good.” *They hugged.* Branch:“And one more thing…we do not tell your mother about this.” Hope:*Giggles* “Gotcha.”


End file.
